Destino :::
by DarkMoon30
Summary: Le amaba, era mi enemiga y le amaba hasta la locura. Era mi enemiga y daría mi vida por ella. La amaba, y su espada me había atravesado, llevándose mi vida, la vida que ella necesitaba para ganar. Para vivir. Traicionaría a los míos, una y otra vez, solo para saberla viva. Tan solo deseaba volver a verla, en otra vida, en otro reino. Amarla aunque sea en silencio.
1. Chapter 1

**::: El cisne dorado :::**

El imponente castillo se alzaba por sobre la periferia en las faldas de un lago al este y un inmenso bosque al oeste. Miles de criaturas se habían aglomerado en sus orillas, puertas y limites colindantes. Los nobles, líderes y guerreros de la luz, se hallaban nerviosos mirándose unos a otros, la mayoría de ellos revestidos con sus trajes de batalla, unos pocos con algunas manchas de sangre en ellos. La tarde caía mientras los alaridos de la señora del reino, su reina, se alzaban por los dolores de parto. Algunas damas de la corte, se hallaban arrodilladlas en los peldaños del gran salón que daban hacia el segundo piso del castillo, rezando a Merlín y deidades por haber, para que la criatura naciera sana, y del sexo correcto. Al reino le urgía un varón. Un niño para el trono Chevalier.

Hacia mas de tres años, el reino enemigo había concebido un heredero varón, Draconius Brian Leclerc. Su reino no podía quedarse atrás. La concepción de una niña era aterradora y desalentadora para el reino entero. Por mucho que adorasen a sus reyes, una niña solo traería incertidumbre. ¿La amarían? Sin duda alguna. Pero el reino entero esperaba un varón. Un guerrero. Un luchador. Un Rey.

La concepción del bebe de sus reyes debía ser un varón costase lo que costase, o el reino se vería en dificultades al ser sus reyes ya muy mayores y su rey reusarse a buscar una madre concubina si su amada reina concibiera una niña. Si el bebe llegase a ser una mujercita, el reino pasaría a manos de unos primos lejanos de su rey. Nadie deseaba al déspota, arrogante y sádico, Arthur McDerly y a su despreciable hijo, Ronald, en el trono.

El aire se retuvo en sus pulmones al haber dejado escuchar los gritos de su reina. El bebe había nacido. Los minutos siguientes fueron cargados con el nerviosismo de todos. La impaciencia se hiso presente en algunos, quienes nerviosos como nunca, habían optado por abrir las botellas de Whisky de fuego de una vez y hallarles el fondo. Minutos después, la hermana menor del rey, Molly, emergió por la abertura al final de la escalera con semblante resignado.

\- Mellizos, una niña hermosa. La reina le ha llamado, Hermione Jean Chevalier, y un varón vigoroso, cuyo padre otorgo el nombre de su padre, Harrison James Chevalier. – anuncio la mujer con semblante contrariado antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

El reino entero estallo en alegría. Un varón. Su amada reina Jean les había dado un varón. La fiesta inició sin impórtales siquiera el nacimiento de la niña, quien curiosamente era la legitima heredera al trono al ser la primera al nacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**::: El cisne plateado :::**

Le reino de Leclerc estaba intranquilo, hasta cierto punto. Corrían rumores de que el reino enemigo había concebido un heredero. Un vigoroso varón de fuertes pulmones, cabellera como el cielo nocturno y ojos de jade. Su rey, Lucius, les había dado un heredero al trono, de cabellera dorada y ojos grises, hacia poco más de dos años, pero eso no les calmaba del todo. Eran tiempos de guerra. Tiempos peligrosos. Las leyes de sus tierras no eran tan exigentes como el reino de Chevalier con respecto al heredero al trono, pero aun así estaban nerviosos.

Su amada reina, Nimue, se hallaba en cinta de un bebe de apenas siete meses, cuya noticia fue dada poco después de nacer el heredero enemigo, cuando la reina Nimue tenía ya dos meses de embarazo. Todo el reino estaba contento y ansioso. Ansiaban el nacimiento del bebe con una ilusión contagiosa que podía percibirse en la magia de sus núcleos.

Felices, puesto que habían ganado la batalla con el reino enemigo hacia solo unos meses atrás, todo el reino se hallaba tranquilo y celebrando, aun. Los soldados del rey entrenaban en la finca del ejército, los aldeanos comerciaban en el mercado local, los nobles se reunían para tratar sus asuntos, y los más despabilados, disfrutaban de la vida en los lugares más concurridos y públicos con comida y bebida. Todo estaba en paz. Hasta que el suceso se hiso presente. Su amada reina Nimue, entro en estado de parto, teniendo poco menos de ocho meses de embarazo por razones que la mayoría desconocía. El Rey Lucios había infringido una presión sobre su esposa, la cual radiaba en el por las presiones de la guerra con el enemigo; Nimue, estresada por las exigencias y preocupaciones de su esposo, no había podido evitar un parto prematuro.

Habían concebido una niña. Una hermosa niña de piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabellera oscura. Descripción que causo cierta conmoción al ser muy parecida, según los rumores, al del heredero Chevalier.

El príncipe Draconius, heredero al trono, al verla, había quedado prendado de su pequeña hermanita y había jurado protegerla ante todo, anteponiendo su magia misma, para consternación de sus padres. La noticia corrió como pólvora encendida por el reino.

Los sanadores no habían permitido que los padres, ni mucho menos el príncipe, conocieran a la pequeña hasta poco más de tres semanas de nacida. El rey Lucius, estuvo fascinado con tener a una imagen miniatura de su amada esposa en su hija. Pansy Elizabeth Leclerc, llamada asi por su difunta abuela, quien le había criado desde niño.

La princesa del reino. El cisne plateado, había nacido.

\- Serás una magnifica princesa, Pansy. – susurro Nimue apenas tuvo a su hija en brazos mientras era observada por su esposo e hijo mayor.

\- Yo la protegeré, madre. – susurro Draco con una mirada determinada y sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Y yo les protegeré a ustedes, los amores de mi vida, mis motivos para vivir. – susurro Lucius, completamente sereno, con una muy imperceptible sonrisa en los labios y una mirada ilusionada en sus iris.


	3. Chapter 3

**::: Fortuito:::**

Los casquillos resonaban al estruendo de la rápida cabalgata. El viento arremetía contra todo a su paso, moviendo las ramas de los frondosos árboles hasta el punto de romper algunas de las más frágiles. El corcel recorría el camino tan veloz como sus cansados músculos le permitían, la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, respondiendo a las ordenes y necesidades de su dueña, quien a cada instante le pedía a viva voz ir más rápido.

La lluvia se cernía sobre la tierra con la ferocidad de las olas en una tormenta, bañando y encharcando los caminos, cuya tierra mojada se pegaba a las extremidades del corcel, dificultándole el seguir su camino y llevar a su señora donde ella le pedía. Los relámpagos iluminaban el oscuro cielo nocturno plagado de nubes cargadas de lluvia, iluminando levemente el camino con su efímero resplandor por el tiempo suficiente como para seguir el sendero.

Las aguas empapaban los ropajes del jinete, cuya túnica volaba al ritmo del viento. Calando la frialdad a través de las ropas mojadas, enfriando la piel, musculo y huesos, entumeciendo el cuerpo y dificultando la cabalgata sin el riesgo de caer al suelo. La lluvia arreciaba a cada instante, imposibilitando la vista con cada segundo.

Un trueno cayó sobre un árbol en las cercanías al camino, despedazándolo, incendiando sus restos y asustando al corcel, quien relincho asustado y detuvo su trote. Su jinete, jalaba las riendas fuertemente, intentando apaciguar a su nervioso corcel. Los vientos se volvieron más fuertes, meciendo las ramas de los arboles peligrosamente, algunas cediendo y siendo arrojadas al camino, imposibilitando seguir.

Resignada, se bajo del corcel e intento vislumbrar algún refugio cercano mientras susurraba y jalaba las riendas para terminar de calmar a su caballo. Su vista se poso mas allá de las cercanías, ampliándola todo lo que podía mientras su magia la ayudaba a ver más de lo que se supone podría ver. A lo lejos, a una distancia cercana a dos kilómetros, vislumbro un cuerpo inconsciente, con únicas rojas y rasgadas, en las cercanías de una cabaña casi en ruinas. Supo entonces que aquel lugar podría darle algo de refugio.

Con incertidumbre y curiosidad, se acerco sigilosamente hacia aquel lugar. Sus pesadas piernas apenas le respondían y su cuerpo agotado tan solo funcionaba gracias a la magia en su núcleo. Tardo poco más de media hora en recorrer aquella distancia. Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer la pequeña silueta de una niña, no mayor a ella misma, envuelta en una túnica marrón completamente bañada en lodo, inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre. Apurada, amarro a su corcel en un pilar y levanto a la chica, para después adentrarse en la precaria choza y la recostarla en un catre medianamente trasfigurado de un montón de paja. Al instante, procedió a realizarle un chequeo mágico, conocimiento adquirido por la sanadora de sus padres, quien le había curado a ella misma mas veces de las que una princesa debería ser curada en mas de cien vidas. Con forme pasaban los segundos su mandíbula se apretaba. La niña castaña presentaba un claro agotamiento mágico, algunas magulladuras y alguno que otro hueso astillado, vestigios de desnutrición y maltrato prolongado.

Mientras le suministraba algunas pociones, que cargaba para emergencias, noto que poco a poco la niña retomaba la conciencia.

\- Hola, no sé qué le ha sucedido. – susurro mientras se descubría el rostro, y sus verdes ojos se posaban fijos en el rostro medianamente bronceado de la niña. – Le estoy curando lo mejor posible. Me llamo Elizabeth. – se presento la azabache usando su segundo nombre. - ¿Cómo se llama?. – inquirió curiosa mientras intentaba por todos los medios ocultar los curiosos latidos acelerados de su corazón. Por interminables segundos, en el que ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tan solo un montón de quejidos de una garganta rasposa y seguramente muy seca.

\- Jean. – murmuro la chica para poco después desmayarse nuevamente a causa de la fiebre.


	4. Chapter 4

**::: Inicios :::**

La lluvia arremetía en contra del tejado de paja de aquella cabaña, embistiendo con sus gruesas gotas de agua turbia sobre las hojas de paja de aquel viejo techo apenas sostenido por algunas ramas de árbol gruesas, viejas y mohosas. El viento soplaba fuerte y armoniosamente por sobre las ramas de los arboles circundantes, formando una melodía casi armoniosa y arrulladora lo suficientemente adormecedora para cualquiera. La magia del bosque se arremolinaba ligeramente en protección de la pequeña cabaña, otorgándoles a sus ocupantes un calor casi embriagante lo suficiente como para relajarse mutuamente.

Ambas estaban lo mas lejos de la otra posible, Jean cerca de la chimenea del lugar, calentando su cuerpo lo mas posible enredada en una transfigurada frazada mientras ingería un poco de sopa casera de pavo mientras Elizabeth tomaba un poco de la misma sopa en un rincón de la cabaña donde un montículo de paja se alzaba. Amabas se miraban mutuamente, analizándose casi concienzudamente mientras en su mente maquilaban las mil y una posibilidades posibles concernientes a su situación.

Elizabeth, fugitiva de su campo de entrenamiento, se dedico a observar a su compañera. La castaña presentaba signos de maltrato, uno muy reciente, en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y en sus profundos ojos mieles se podía ver un claro vestigio de dolor lacerante. Su alma se encontraba tan dañada como la suya misma y sin embargo la chica parecía imperturbable por fuera. Había reparado en sus ropajes, vivos colores del reino vecino con el cual el suyo mismo estaba en guerra por la conquista de unas tierras ricas en minerales al Oeste de ambos reinos. O eso es lo que le habían dicho sus instructores tiempo atrás. Guerra que se había extendido por casi tres generaciones completas antes de la suya propia. No puso evitar adentrarse un poco en sus recuerdos al notar lo maltrecha que estaba su compañera. Hacia mas de un año, ella misma se vio reflejada en la castaña en frente suyo. Su hermano mayor, Draconius, comenzó a ponerle trabas en su educación, y sus padres parecían ignorar las miles de tretas que el rubio le gastaba para perjudicarle. Sus notas no eran adecuadas para el nivel que requería su familia y sin embargo eran mucho mejores que las de su hermano rubio. Sus padres, mas su padre que su madre, la habían lanzado al campo de entrenamiento de la guardia. Campamento situado en las lejanías del reino, muy cerca de la zona neutral con el reino enemigo. Estando ahí entendió que ya no era mas la princesa del reino de Leclerc, si no un arma que necesitaba ser afilada para el uso en batalla del heredero al trono, su hermano. En los primeros meses le fue difícil entender cómo es que su amada familia había cambiado tanto con los años. Lejos estaban los recuerdos de su amorosa madre, del sobre protector de su padre y de su gallardo hermano mayor.

Jean, por su lado, sorbía lentamente la sopa de su cuenco de madera mientras no apartaba su mirada de aquella chica que le había salvado la vida. Hacia poco mas de siete días sus guardianes e instructores la habían abandonado en las profundidades de aquel bosque, con apenas recursos para sobrevivir una noche a la intemperie. Desde entonces había sufrido hambre, frio y un centenar de dolores provocados, principalmente, por las fisuras en sus huesos a consecuencia de las palizas que le daba su padre cuando no aprendía adecuadamente algún movimiento de batalla o sacaba una baja nota en sus exámenes mensuales. Mientras sorbía lentamente su sopa noto como su compañera parecía perderse en sus recuerdos con una mirada casi empática en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando lo noto. Los hermoso ojos verdes de su compañera estaban inundados de melancolía. Era una niña perdida, justo como ella. Empapándose del dolor ajeno reflejado en aquellos ojos, Jean dejo su cuenco a un lado y fue a sentarse junto a aquella niña de ojos tristes y le abrazo con su frazada. La pelinegra ni siquiera se inmuto. Estando ambas cobijadas del frio se acercaron en automático a la chimenea, buscando mas calor y confort. Jean, veía el fuego arder mientras en su mente corrían los recuerdos de su infancia. Desde el momento en que nació fue menospreciada al ser una chica, una talentosa brujita que había hecho magia accidental a los ocho meses de nacida cuando lloraba de hambre y desconsuelo al ser desatendida por sus padres. Una maltratada princesa carente de padres amorosos para con ella y con hambre de afecto constante que fue criada por la servidumbre del castillo de Chevalier.

Perdidas en sus memorias, y con los ojos aguados en lagrimas retenidas, ambas se abrazaron mutuamente tanto como podían mientras su alma y magia se arremolinaba dentro de sus núcleos, como anunciándoles sobre algo importante. Una verdadera pena que ambas estuvieran lo suficientemente ausentes para notar el llamado de la madre magia en si mismas.

\- Gracias por salvarme, Elizabeth. – susurro Jean mientras inconscientemente entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su compañera.

\- Si. Algún dia me cobrare el favor. – respondió la morocha mientras estrechaba un poco más fuerte la mano de la castaña y soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Y pagare gustosa mi deuda. – secundo Jean casi risueña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera. Al mismo tiempo Elizabeth sonrió casi enternecida.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas sin siquiera notarlo. Sin ver o sentir la magia del bosque, incentivada por la madre magia, arremolinarse alrededor de sus cuerpos con luz blanca mientras el murmullo del viento se asemejaba mas al llanto de una madre que solloza por las dolencias de sus hijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**::: El sello de la promesa :::**

Ambos cuerpecitos se encontraban recostados por sobre la mullida y cálida paja, ambas abrazadas la una a la otra, buscando inconscientemente la fuente de calor mas cercana con la cual mitigar el lacerante frio matutino tras una tormentosa noche lluviosa. La lecha aun crujía por el fuego encendido y calentaba lo mas posible la precaria choza que daba cobijo a ese par de brujitas.

Afuera las gotas de agua escurrían del techo y ramas de los arboles, mojando la tierra y dejando charcos de lodo por todos lados. La niebla, muy característica de aquel bosque, comenzaba a ganar terreno conforme las gotas de lluvia se volvían débiles hasta el punto de desaparecer. Los animales, desde los más inofensivos hasta los mas peligrosos, salían de sus madrigueras y escondrijos con la firme determinación de buscar alimento. El cielo se encontraba aun gris por las nubes de lluvia que parecían jamás quererse desplazar de la zona, imposibilitando que la luz del sol se filtrara por entre ellas para iluminar adecuadamente el bosque y calentar con su fulgor el frio aire que se cernía sobre este.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos cuerpecitos comenzaron a moverse debajo de la manta, estirándose a conciencia evitando dañar con algún movimiento brusco a su compañera de cama. Jean fue la primera en erguirse completamente, con los ojos medio cerrados, el cabello enmarañado, con alguna que otra pajita dorada enredada en sus castañas hebras, el cuerpo aun entumido y aun sumamente adormilada; después de un largo bostezo y un último estiramiento, volvió a dejarse caer en la paja, intentando abrir completamente sus ojos y adecuarse a la luz del nuevo día, mientras movía sus dedos en un vano intento de poner a sus sentidos a trabajar rápidamente para sentir a su magia repicarle en las puntas de los dedos, como comúnmente estaba acostumbrada. En su somnolencia distinguió algo diferente en sí misma, pero no lograba identificar el que de ello, por lo que lo dejo de lado y se dedico a observar a su compañera con una sonrisa en los labios. A simple vista noto que Elizabeth tenía un curioso despertar, era fácil saberlo. La joven pelinegra se removía con pereza, como quien no desea despertar y seguir en brazos de Morfeo, sus lentos movimientos eran seguidos por leves gruñidos de fastidio y varios sonidos guturales de cansancio que morían en su garganta. Daba algunos manotazos y patadas, siempre del lado donde la castaña no estaba, se removía en la paja, haciendo un nido debajo de su cuerpo, buscando comodidad mientras su largo cabello oscuro se llenaba de ramitas doradas, y al final, cuando su mal humor desapareció, se enrosco a sí misma y busco de nueva cuenta el calor del cuerpo de Jean mientras hacía soniditos satisfactorios con la garganta.

\- Buenos días, Jean. – Murmuro aun somnolienta la pelinegra mientras acercaba sus labios a la mejilla de la castaña y le daba un beso, muy para el asombro de la otra niña. Un segundo después fue la otra niña la que se acomodo y le dio un beso a Elizabeth, esta vez en la frente, para deleite de la otra joven.

\- Buenos días, Elizabeth. – susurro Jean, una vez besado su frente.

Ambas se quedaron así, viéndose la una a la otra por un largo periodo de tiempo que les pareció infinito. Buscando en aquellos ojos respuestas a preguntas no formuladas y el consuelo ante el pasado tortuoso escondido en las almas de ambas. A veces se dedicaban un par de sonrisas, otras tantas una caricias en el rostro o el dorso de la mano, y en otras tantas un beso en las mejillas o los nudillos de los dedos. Ambas quitándose la pajilla del pelo mutuamente mientras se acurrucaban más cerca la una de la otra bajo la frazada que les cubría del frio, tiritando al sentir alguna ráfaga del fresco de la mañana o soltando alguna que otra risilla ante el cosquilleo que provocaba las manos de la otra sobre su piel.

Sin ánimos de levantarse, Elizabeth había convocado un par de frutas que había recolectado en días anteriores y le había dado unas cuantas a su compañera, ambas comiendo cómodamente recostadas una frente a la otra mientras compartían miradas casi cómplices de alguna travesura. Una tenue chispa de algo se vislumbraba en los ojos de la otra, y ambas intentaban descubrir el que era aquello, mas sin embargo su atención era redirigida constantemente a la embriagante sensación de bienestar y tranquilidad que les embargaba, dejándoles la razón en el olvido y dejando que el corazón les guiara todo el tiempo.

Y así pasaron más de un par de horas, juntas, cobijadas por aquella manta, sobre aquella cómoda paja, siendo calentadas por el cálido fuego que mágicamente aun seguía ardiendo. Y así habrían seguido, de no ser por un escandaloso inconveniente. Ese algo que sentían, esa sensación de bienestar se convirtió en miedo, como un mal presentimiento que se cernía sobre ellas con la velocidad de un caballo pura sangre a todo galope. La magia les daba aviso, alguien se acercaba y ambas lo estaban sintiendo.

Con una premura alarmante, ambas se levantaron, recogieron todo y fueron a la salida, notando como la neblina parecía no poder penetrar las cercanías de la choza en que habían residido por aquella noche. Ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que esa choza, esa casita en ruinas era parte del bosque y la magia de este les cobijaba como una madre protegiendo a sus hijas. Ambas se vieron mutuamente con la incertidumbre recorriéndoles el cuerpo. No querían separarse, mas sin embargo el enemigo de ambas estaba cerca, podían sentirlo. El pánico comenzó a reinar en sus corazones, inundando con tristeza sus almas al no saber cuándo se verían nuevamente.

Elizabeth, en un acto casi egoísta tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Jean y la miro directamente a los ojos, dándole una súplica de alma a alma, de núcleo a núcleo, con aquella simple acción. Jean no necesito palabras para entender lo que le pedía. Sesenta días. En sesenta días se reencontrarían en ese mismo lugar no importase lo que pasara. Pasara lo que pasara debían mantenerse fuertes. Debían verse. Necesitaban verse. Fue una promesa hecha con magia que quedo grabada en sus nucas con forma de pluma, diminuta y de un par de tonos mas oscura que su piel misma, casi invisible.

El sello de aquel contrato y vínculo, fue un desesperado beso, un dulce y casto beso tan fugaz como la vida de una mariposa. Ambas quedando embelesadas al sentir la corriente de magia que les había atravesado apenas un milisegundo después, y de no ser por los casquillos de los caballos que se escuchaban cercanos, ambas se habrían quedado ahí eternamente.

Jean vio partir a su compañera con el alma en un hilo, y solo después de verla perderse entre la neblina comenzó a ir a su propia dirección, justo en la dirección opuesta, ahí donde la magia de los Chevalier se alzaba. Con la promesa de volver en sesenta días, fue donde los suyos, sabiendo que su corazón le pertenecía a una musa de Leclerc.


	6. Chapter 6

**::: El primer Reencuentro :::**

El manto nocturno le cobijaba. Las antorchas estaban encendidas en los lugares estratégicos de su campamento, con pequeñas tiendas de campaña capaces de cobijar a mas de diez niños en su interior; no muy lejos de ahí lograba ver algunas chispas de magia saliendo desde la dirección donde la fogata central se encontraba, ahí donde cientos de jóvenes y niños celebraban quien sabe qué cosa con tarros de cervezas de mantequilla e hidromiel en la mano, y donde los adultos tomaban cantidades exorbitantes de algún fuerte licor para embrutecer sus sentidos. Una acción estúpida a más no poder. ¿Quién en su sano juicio bebería como un vikingo cuando había todo un campamento de niños-soldados a los cuales entrenar al dia siguiente? La pequeña castaña estaba segura de que si su señor progenitor se enterase de ello les lanzaría hechizos cortantes a todos los rigentes del campamento. Y hablando de aquel hombre, hacia un par de días había ido al campamento con la intención de saber si su legítima "heredera" había fallecido, llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarla viva, fuerte y determinada, como la leona que protege a sus crías de cualquier depredador. Una digna heredera.

Jean nunca fue estúpida, se caracterizaba por ser sumamente perspicaz desde el momento en que su percepción del mundo se despertó. Su padre, su familia al entero no le amaba, e incluso el pueblo al completo de cierta forma hasta le repudiaba, pero no les culpaba. Desde hacía ya un par de semanas, poco mas de diecisiete días atrás, lo entendió, su pueblo y su familia, estaba malditos por la señora de la magia, desconocía las causas, y aun así en su fuero interno sabía que era merecido el repudio Gaia, Hecate, y toda señoras que regia en la vida de magos y brujas.

Pero ella tenia una promesa que cumplir, y por ello había abandonado hacia casi dos meses atrás a la princesa del reino Chavelier en el olvido y como meta había fijado ser la mejor en su nuevo hogar, el campamento de niños-soldados. Una bruja guerrera nacida en la realeza destinada a librar las batallas de su hermano, el futuro Rey.

Jean amaba a su hermano, su pequeño hermano menor, quien nunca le demostró repudio alguno y cada día le regalaba una sonrisa cálida que le hacía olvidar las penas que cargaba cada día. Su hermano era su luz, y así fue hasta ese fatídico día en que fue arrancada de su hogar, el castillo, para ser arrojada a las barracas del campamento de los niños-soldado, los denominados hijos de nadie, o bastardos del rey, como se les decía en los círculos cerrados mas bajos de la sociedad del reino de Chavelier. Desde ese momento Jean supo que no tenia familia, ya no más. Harrison James paso de ser su hermano a su futuro Rey, sus padres sus amos y ella su soldado, una mas del montón de niños-soldado. Hermione Jean Chavelier ya no existía. Y es por ello que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que fuera a hacer en el futuro. Ella era un soldado, y un soldado tenía un día libre al mes para hacer con su tiempo lo que le placiera mientras no cruzara hacia las tierras de los Leclerc.

Habia tomado un caballo, el mejor y mas rápido del campamento y habia corrido sobre el a toda su capacidad, casi impulsándole con su magia para que fuera lo mas rápido posible y hacerle llegar a su destino, una cabaña escondida por magia en el bosque. Y estaba retrasada. Cabalgo como nunca le habían enseñado, desafiando la resistencia de los músculos del animal y sus propios limites mágicos a la espera de ser estos suficientes como para lograr su cometido. El tiempo ralentizándose a cada galope de la bestia, con la bruma nocturna cubriendo la visibilidad al completo de quienes pudieran descubrirla y el murmullo del viento por entre las ramas de los arboles llevando un mensaje oculto a quien fuera su receptor con la velocidad de un suspiro.

Cuando llego a su destino apenas tubo tiempo para amarrar las riendas de su caballo a un lado de donde otro se encontraba masticando pasto seco antes de entrar por la puerta de la caballa como un vendaval, casi derribando la puerta, acarreando flujos de magia y ciento consigo y tirando por todos lados cualquier cosas que no se encontrase fijada a algún lado.

~ o O o ~

Elizabeth estaba fastidiada. Literalmente, había escapado de su campamento esa misma mañana con un montón de comida y bebida en un bolso a la espalda, un caballo y un par de libros mágicos, aun que no sabía el porqué de aquello ultimo, tan solo guiada por el designio de su magia interior y la promesa hecha a una niña de su misma edad hacia poco mas de sesenta días atrás.

Había llegado a la choza donde había prometido silenciosamente encontrarse con Jean casi al medio dia y desde entonces le había esperado pacientemente, sentada en la paja o mejorando mágicamente lo mejor posible, los artículos de aquel lugar, siempre bajo los límites de su propia magia para no terminar exhausta antes de que su compañera llegase. Pero cayó la tarde y la castaña no llegaba, dejando a la morena bajo el influjo de su desdicha mientras se acurrucaba en una esquina intentando no sollozar por el posible abandono de Jean o la posibilidad de que la castaña no hubiese entendido la complejidad de su ultima promesa.

En su mente había rememorado los peligros a los que se había sometido para llegar a ese lugar sin ser descubierta, desafiando las reglas de su campamento, las leyes de su reino e incluso desobedeciendo los mandatos de su padre, el Rey. Pero todo ello carecía de importancia cuando la madre magia le ordenaba, literalmente, dejar todo para reunirse con Jean, porque aquella niña era su todo, su núcleo y motivo de existencia. Y de no haber sido por la madre magia presionándole para quedarse se habría marchado apenas la tarde cayo por sobre la arboleda. Pero espero pacientemente ante la posibilidad de que su contraparte hubiese tenido que pasar algunas trabas para zafarse de sus guardas.

Pada la tarde, justo cuando el crepúsculo se asomaba, procedió a preparar la cena lentamente, como una esposa esperando que su esposo llegase después de un largo periodo de tiempo fuera, muy para su repudio ante ello; con la piel casi en ebullición, el corazón retumbándole en el pecho y los dedos picándole en las puntas por la añoranza de tocar la piel de Jean sin nungun limite mas que el tiempo venidero.

Y al caer la noche, justo cuando el potaje de verduras y carne estaba en su punto y la luna llena se asomaba por las ventanas de la estancia, iluminando ligeramente todo cuanto la luz del fuego no pudiera, es cuando Elizabeth perdió toda esperanza de ver nuevamente a Jean. Y su desdicha duro apenas menos de sesenta segundos cuando escucho los casquillos de un caballo resonar con el viento.

Menos de un minuto después Jean se habría lanzado sobre ella, tumbándole sobre la fina, cálida y acogedora paja mientras felizmente se aferraba a ella como si de una salvadora se tratase.

\- Llegue, Lizzy. – susurro Jean mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

\- Bienvenida, Jeanny. – murmuro la azabache mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la castaña.

\- Te extrañe mucho – dijo Jean mientras buscaba desesperadamente la mirada de su interlocutora.

\- Yo también, Jean. Como no te puedes imaginar. – Respondió la morena mientras acomodaba un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja de la castaña.


	7. Chapter 7

**::: Octavo momento :::**

Habían pasado noventa y seis lunas llenas, cuarenta y ocho encuentros furtivos y ocho tortuosos años de entrenamiento intensivo. Ambas niñas se habían convertido en deseadas mujeres y poderosas brujas, ambas reconocidas por su tenacidad, intelecto y pasión por lo que se proponían, y eso fue, ser las mejores en sus campos de entrenamiento. Muchas veces ambas fueron reprendidas, otras incluso castigadas, por el férreo carácter que mutuamente se habían forjado como mascara ante el mundo entero. Algunos de esos castigos habían marcado su piel en algunas ocasiones, pero dado que Jean tenia una capacidad única para la magia curativa, y la paciencia para aprenderla, había regenerado la piel de ambas con magia en su estado mas puro, para gran alivio de la castaña, quien disfrutaba de acariciar la piel suave y tersa de Lizzy, muy para la vergüenza y secreta satisfacción de la azabache.

Por presión de los reyes de su respectivo reino, ambas habían sido lanzadas al campo de batalla siendo muy jóvenes, mas jóvenes de lo que ninguna bruja o mago anteriormente. Con doce años de edad, ambas habían tenido su primera muerte, y aunque ello les hirió profundamente el alma, ambas habían encontrado confort en los brazos del a otra. Muerte tras muerte, misión tras misión, sus manos mas se manchaban de sangre magica y sus habilidades se fueron puliendo hasta el punto de ser las mejores. Sumergirse en sus estudios solía ser su escape mas común cuando aquellos sesenta días de espera, para reencontrarse con la otra, se volvían insufribles.

Jean solia trabajar en soledad, puesto que no gustaba de trabajar en equipo. Sus misiones eran principalmente de infiltración, recolección de información y asesinato silencioso, y era muy buena en ello. Ocasionalmente le encargaban algún nuevo recluta como compañero, aquellos nunca regresaban con vida y Jean se aseguraba de recuperar el cuerpo y desaparecer todo rastro de el. Con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en una solitaria bruja que gustaba de leer largas horas, costumbre que había copiado de Lizzy, quien solía pasar sus horas juntas leyendo en voz alta mientras Jean le escuchaba recostada sobre su hombro. Jean solo dejaba de lado los libros cuando sus instructores la obligaban a entrenar. Con dieciséis años de edad, Jean ya era la bruja mas letal de casi todo el ejercito, siendo la bruja preferida de la general Minerva, en quien encontró una figura materna a la que seguir y admirar, y había ganado poco mas de media docena de Garras de Oro, las mas altas medallas de honor en su reino, muy para disgusto del Rey, quien había sido él quien le entregara las medallas personalmente. A veces, casi

La ojiverde, por su parte, había resultado ser una bruja estratega, sumamente impulsiva que lanzaba hechizos destructivos por todos lados, casi siempre matando a algunos de los suyos en el camino si estos sobrepasaba los limites de su paciencia. Los instructores del campamento solían castigarla por ello en las primeras ocasiones, pero dado que pronto comprendieron que el pelotón de la morena le era sumamente leal y que solo morían los abusivos, arrogantes e inútiles reclutas menos favorecidos mágicamente, dejaron de molestarse en intentar disciplinarla. Con el pasar de las muertes, Lizzy había liderado su grupo de ataque siempre hacia la gloria, desde que su escuadrón fuera conformado exclusivamente por mujeres, las mas letales del campamento, sus misiones solían ser rápidas y regresaban a "casa" victoriosas, aunque siempre malhumoradas, en especial Lizzy, quien cada día añoraba mas la presencia de Jean. Sus compañeras siempre se habían preguntado a donde se hiba su líder cada dos meses en cada luna llena, y cada una de ellas la había seguido en alguna ocasión, las primeras veces siendo descubiertas por la morocha y habiendo lamentado terriblemente la decisión, pero nunca flaquearon y al final descubriendo que su líder se veía con alguien a escondidas en los terrenos neutrales. No volvieron a seguirle después de ello, rogando a Gaia y Hecate que la joven no estuviera traicionando al reino, porque de ser asi ellas le seguirían fielmente.

Durante todo ese tiempo ambas princesas procuraban no decirse nada relevante sobre sus respectivos reinos, sobre todo por las posibles consecuencias que acarrearía el comportamiento de sus respectivas compañeras al enterarse de que salía con la princesa del reino enemigo. Cuando hablaban, lo hacían ambiguamente, evadiendo nombres y sucesos específicos que pidiesen delatarse mutuamente. Y nada temian mas en su vida que perder a quien mas amaban en su vida.

Hacia dos años atrás, cuando ambas tenían catorce, habían aceptado sus sentimientos por la otra y dado nombre a su relación, volviéndose pareja y comprometiéndose bajo la bendición de las diosas de la tierra y magia. Y desde entonces la espera se volvía el infierno sobre la tierra para ambas. Es por ello que los tres gloriosos días de descanso, que se aseguraban obtener en sus respectivos campamentos, procuraban disfrutarlos lo mas posible. Y es por eso que apenas se rencontraron, hacia apenas unas horas atrás, se habían enfrascado en una guerra sin cuartel de besos y caricias en su pequeña cabañita en el bosque.

Dicho lugar lo habían mejorado con los años, obteniendo ya una gran cama y almohadones de plumas con sabanas de seda, las paredes habían sido pulidas y pintadas de un precioso color crema, los pilares de madera remplazados con piedra y el techo reparado. La chimenea había sido agrandada y aun lado de esta siempre había madera seca para quemar, un hermoso y gran cuadro inmóvil de ambas adornándole, uno que misteriosamente había aparecido en sus primeros días de encuentros y donde ambas se veían crecer enfundadas en los vestidos de princesas de sus respectivos reinos, aunque claramente su respectiva pareja desconociera el estatus de su vida aristócrata arrebatada. Una mesilla con un pequeño caldero de cocina encantado para mantener la comida siempre al punto exacto de candor se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea. En una de las paredes había un montón de cuadros inmóviles que la misma Lizzy había pintado de su novia a lo largo de los años y un pequeño armario de ropajes comunes de telas suaves se hallaba a un lado de la cama y un perchero de madera, con algunas capas de ambas, se encontraba a lado de la puerta de madera. Era su hogar, uno mágico, considerando que por fuera seguía siendo la misma cabañita casi en ruinas que les diera cobijo la primera vez que se reunieron.

Ambas estaban recostadas en la cama, tapadas con las abanas, acariciándose la cara y cuello mientras se miraban largamente, sonriéndose dulcemente y robándose besos castos de vez en cuando. Curiosamente ambas habían llegado al mismo tiempo, apenas cruzaron el umbral de su puerta se habían desecho de las ropas más pesadas y metido a la cama hasta terminar con los labios hinchados, ni siquiera percatándose del momento exacto en que hubieran quedado desnudas frente a la otra, algo que curiosamente nunca les había pasado y sin embargo no encontrando vergüenza en ellas al verse expuesta ante la otra.

\- Mi instructor logro mover unos hilos, podremos estar un día mas juntas. – susurro la morocha mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al de su novia, intentando sentir el calor desbordante que esta desprendía y que tanto disfrutaba.

\- Mamá me cubrirá. – aseguro la castaña, haciendo alusión de su general, mientras envolvía en sus brazos a Lizzy. – comienzo a creer que tu instructor esta interesado en ti. – la morocha no necesito ver el rostro de la castaña para saber que un precioso puchero inconforme estaba ahí. Lo cual le provocaba un regocijo casi enfermizo.

\- Seria una penosa desilusión para él, está en el género equivocado y tengo dueña. – el tono ronco de su voz, junto a los carnoso labios rozando la tierna piel del cuello de Jean, lograron que la castaña se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

\- Últimamente, tienes la curiosa tendencia de jugar con mis pasionales emociones. – y en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que la sabana se deslizara por su cuerpo, la castaña se encontraba sobre su compañera mientras con inclinaciones felinas rosaba sus labios por tanta piel como pudiera probar. Para gran sorpresa y satisfacción de su novia, quien gustaba del lado salvaje de la leona. - Un día de estos no respondo de mis actos, Lizzy. – el gruñido gutural que emergió de su garganta, muy parecido al de una leona, hiso temblar de excitación a la morocha.

\- Mi leona. – gimió lizzy mientras acariciaba los costados de su novia. – quiero ser tu esposa y que tú seas la mía, hoy.

Un fulgurante calor se instalo entre ellas, casi como si sus pieles estuvieran ardiendo sobre una pancha de hierro al fuego. Los núcleos de ambas se arremolinaron ansiosos en sus centros y recorrió sus cuerpos con la intensidad de un relámpago, y cuando el aire se volvió denso en sus pulmones, ambas sonrieron al notar el brillo de la magia en los iris de la otra, mismo que dejaba al descubierto que sus cuerpos y núcleos estaban preparados para cerrar el ritual de matrimonio que la madre magia había pactado para ellas.

Un beso, profundo y lujurioso, fue el inicio de la noche mas larga que las jóvenes jamás habían tenido, culminando tan solo al ver la luz del sol emerger por lo que les pareció fueron mas de tres días completos. Jamás en sus mentes paso la idea de que la madre tierra y la señora magia habían usado un hechizo de tiempo en su morada. Su regalo de bodas.


	8. Chapter 8

**::: Preludio al caos :::**

La lluvia caía cual cascada embravecida por la tormenta. El aire era casi inexistente y los arboles no hacían ruido alguno. El ambiente estaba inundado por la melancolía y el silencio. Un deje de incertidumbre y desconsuelo se aspiraba en cada respiración. El cielo estaba cargado de dolor, expresando con sus nubes y gotas de agua el malestar que albergaba en el corazón de los ahí presentes. Todos ellos, cabizbajos, llorosos y embravecidos por la sed de venganza, tan solo se dedicaban a orar por el alma de quienes habían caído en batalla. Frente a ellos, un montículo de madera ardiendo en fuego verde azulado; una tonada melancólica a gaita sonando detrás de ellos, sus tonos entrecortados denotando el alma doliente de quien la tocaba.

Seis muertes. Seis caídos en batalla. Seis brujas o magos que perdieron su vida a tan corta edad. Y entre ellas, Astoria Green; una jovencita que con menos de una docena de años había forjado su camino entre la legión. Carismática, enérgica, valiente, poderosa y, por sobre todo, muy amada en el campamento de las serpientes de plata. Su hermana mayor, Daphne, misma que se encontraba entre las protegidas de Elizabeth, se encontraba devastada ante la perdida de su hermana. No hubo poder alguno que lograra apartarla del cuerpo de la difunta por lo que fuera un largo día y su noche, nadie teniendo el valor, y corazón, de separarla del cuerpo de la jovencita recién caída en los brazos de la muerte. Detrás de todos, erguidos como paladines de granito, se encontraba el que fuera el tutor actual de todos los jóvenes en el campamento, Severus Dalton, y a la derecha de este se encontraba Elizabeth, ambos con una mueca inexpresiva incrustada en el rostro. Y cualquiera que no les conociera diría que la muerte de aquellos jóvenes les era indiferente, pero ellos, tan acostumbrados a las bajas en la guerra, habían adquirido una máscara de imperturbabilidad que no se quitaban aun delante del otro, no importara si se estuvieran muriendo por dentro, justo como en ese momento.

Ambos habían conocido y entrenado a la joven bruja de rubia cabellera, e incluso, en mutuo acuerdo, la habían postulado y entrenado, respectivamente, para mandarla a la División ubicada lo mas lejos del fuego enemigo. Y lo había logrado, su traslado habría ocurrido en los próximos días, mas la muerte le dio alcance a la niña antes de partir a tierras mas seguras.

Daphne, destrozada por la perdida de su hermana, había estado catatónica por largas horas bajo la lluvia cuando el montículo se había reducido a cenizas, en medio del campo de entrenamiento de su escuadrón. En ocasiones, alguna de sus compañeras le había intentado hacer reaccionar, sin resultado alguno mas que un fuerte golpe de magia pura de parte del núcleo desequilibrado de la rubia. Dicho acto había dejado anonadados a la mayoría de los espectadores, considerando que pocos eran los magos que lograban tal hazaña sin hacer movimiento alguno, siendo lo mas extraño el hecho de no haber recitado el hechizo correspondiente, dejando el nombre de Daphne como la única bruja, en lo que va de la historia de la magia, en lograr tal proeza.

Habían pasado tres días desde la muerte de Astoria, cuatro días al regreso de Lizzy, y ocho días desde la boda clandestina de esta ultima. Apenas la noticia sobre la muerte de Astoria llego a oídos de los pelinegros, ambos se enfrascaron en la búsqueda de respuestas sobre el motivo de su deceso. Ambos, sobre todo Elizabeth, habían entrenado a la niña para ser rapida y letal, sumamente sigilosa e invisible al ojo enemigo. Sobre todo indagaron el porqué la niña había salido al campo sin su escuadrón a la espalda, mucho peor aun, con un grupo de jóvenes serpientes menores que la rubia y que eran liderados por Marcus Terius, familia enemistada con los Green. Las respuestas no les agradaron del todo.

Anteriormente la rubia había demostrado dotes en el arte de la mente, convirtiéndose en una prodigio en dicha rama y la perfecta interrogadora a disposición en aquel campamento. Marcus había recibido ordenes del Duque Orion White de rastrear a la segunda princesa al trono, Guinevere, hija de Arthur McDerly y Molly Chevalier, y capturarle e interrogarle, reclutando a la rubia para dicha tarea. Por todo mundo era sabido que la joven pelirroja de Chevalier se había convertido en un As en el arte de la guerra con apenas ocho años de edad, además de que era la estratega preferida del Rey del reino enemigo. Ocasionalmente bajaba a los campos de entrenamiento para visitar a sus hermanos mayores, muy para el disgusto de todo mundo, sobre todo del príncipe Harrison, quien tenia un encaprichamiento por la niña. Y es por ello que la mano derecha del Rey de Leclerc, había ordenado su captura con la finalidad de complacer al Rey Lucius.

El plan había fallado catastróficamente al momento en que Regulus White se había unido al contingente. Dicho muchacho, arrogante hasta el tuétano y criado en cuna de plata, tenia la tendencia de violar a cuanta bruja hermosa se le pusiera en su camino. Su meta era robarse la virtud de la princesa Chevalier y mofarse de ello. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Astoria Green y su núcleo mágico la reconoció como su alma gemela. Con la insana necesidad de lucirse frente a ella, había ordenado a Marcus una incursión rápida, sin plan alguno, y cuando este le negó la orden se lanzo al campo enemigo, ignorando el hecho de que William y Charlus Prewett, los gemelos mas letales y sádicos del campamento enemigo, estaba custodiando a la princesa.

Regulus había recibido un hechizo cortante y perdido la varita en medio de la batalla, Marcus había entrado en pánico en cuanto vio al hijo del Duque en un charco de sangre y había corrido a él para socorrerlo mientras las jóvenes serpientes hacían todo lo posible por defenderse, ignorando el hecho de haber dejado el flanco izquierdo de Astoria desprotegido. La desesperación en combinación con su magia y su instinto de auto-preservación, actuó de inmediato, haciéndolo desaparecer en medio del campo de batalla, con apenas tiempo suficiente como para ver como los dos jóvenes caían uno a uno en medio de estelas de colores, maldiciones y hechizos varios. El alma de Regulus quedo marcada por el vacio al ver caer el cuerpo inerte de Astoria antes de haber sucumbido a la inconsciencia causada por sus heridas, muerta antes de que Marcus pudiera sacarlo de ahí. El joven MarcusTerius había sido ejecutado apenas el heredero del Duque White despertó, por lo que la muerte de aquellas seis serpientes quedó en un crimen de guerra que no pasaría a mayores al ser Regulus White el único sobreviviente.

\- Pansy ¿Por qué peleamos?. – inquirió la rubia al sentir a su líder acercarse detrás de ella. – Esa tierra esta maldita. Bañada por la sangre de miles de nuestros hermanos y hermanas. Todos, niños inocentes ¿Te has dado cuenta?. – inquirió amargura mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a su interlocutora, misma que solo veía las nubes.

\- Si. – respondió la pelinegra mientras soltaba un largo y melancólico suspiro. – Todos los que peleamos somos niños. La mayoría de nosotros no alcanzamos los dieciocho años.

\- Niños, Pansy. Todos somos niños. Peones desechables en esta guerra estúpida. – las lagrimas de nuevo surcaban su rostro, mismas gotas saladas que se camuflaban con las gotas de lluvia mojando sus mejillas. El sonido de unos pasos en el lodo llamo su atención. Detrás de ellas se encontraba su tutor, Severus.

\- Hemos recibido ordenes directas del trono. – el hombre escupió las palabras con desprecio, lo que denotaba su terrible mal humor. – El inepto hijo del Duque White, fue herido en la incursión. El Rey esta furioso. Ordena la captura de sangre noble del reino Chevalier. – se interrumpió a si mismo y delineo las expresiones indignadas de las jóvenes frente a el, no era difícil para ellas saber de que iba el asunto. – si fallan serán castigadas con la muerte. – culmino con los dientes rechinando de ira contenida. Las jóvenes tan solo sonrieron resignadas.

\- ¿A quien debemos capturar?. – pregunto fastidiada la pelinegra mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la tienda de campaña, seguida por su tutor y su rubia compañera de escuadrón.

\- A la Reina Lilith de Chevalier. – sentencio Severus. Aquel nombre dejo pasmadas a las dos jóvenes, quienes pararon casi de inmediato sus pasos estando ya en la entrada de su tienda de campaña. Ambas sintieron sus corazones estrujárseles en el pecho ante la sentencia de muerte.

\- Su padre quiere desasearse de usted, Princesa Pansy. – susurro la rubia con la mirada gacha.

\- Somos peones, condesa Daphne. Nuestro destino siempre ha sido morir. – comento la oji-verde mientras entraba a su tienda, seguida por la rubia.

Ambas dejaron detrás de si a un muy conmocionado Severus, quien aun no podía creer que sangre noble estuviera en medio del campo de batalla arriesgando su vida y siendo desechada como peones en el tablero de ajedrez. Había escuchado rumores, niños-soldado que habían sido dejados ahí por sus parientes al no serles de utilidad política, pero una princesa era algo distinto a lo que se rumoraba entre los afortunados hombres mayores de veinticinco; la princesa de Leclerc estaba ahí, bajo su cuidado, lista para ir a una muerte segura bajo las ordenes de su padre, el Rey. Sintiéndose asqueado fue donde sus demás compañeros tutores para servirse un trago de Whisky. Dejando que las niñas prepararan sus cosas para partir. Sabiendo que la princesa moriría, puesto que capturar a la reina Lilith era suicidio asegurado.


	9. Chapter 9

**:::Convicción por lealtad y honor:::**

El corazón les latía frenéticamente de la emoción, la cabeza les daba vueltas y las heridas sangrantes les escocían por todos lados. Las ropas, antes completamente inmaculadas y oscuras, estaban manchadas de sangre, lodo y ceniza. Los huesos y articulaciones les dolían al completo y el aire no parecía llegarles a los pulmones. El núcleo mágico de ambas estaba casi completamente drenado, las armas perdidas y las varitas de ambas astilladas en las puntas a consecuencia del alto índice de magia que habían canalizado en sus hechizos y maldiciones, mismas que habían osado lanzar sin estar preparadas mágicamente, para ellas. Y aun asi sonreían alegremente, dichosas de sus actos, mientras esperaban pacientemente llegar al campamento. La situación era sub-real. Estaban casi eufóricas mientras sus cansados cuerpos eran levitados por los túneles subterráneos de aquel reino.

Hacia cinco días atrás habían abandonado el campamento en compañía de sus compañeras, todas completamente consientes de que la misión que les habían impuesto era solo para los suicidas, lo peor del caso es que sabían que había muy pocas probabilidades de culminarla exitosamente con todas sus integrantes al completo, o incluso culminarla siquiera. Habían dejado atrás a el primer escuadrón completo, todas con sus funciones bien establecidas, sabedoras de que un grupo tan numeroso como el de ellas llamaría la atención de los exploradores y espías de las zonas circundantes.

Belladona Vanity, hija de mestizos sin fortuna, fungía como exploradora infiltrada dentro de las murallas del reino, informando a sus líderes de escuadrón, por medio de un pergamino encantado, lo que averiguaba constantemente, sus reportes les habían salvado el pellejo en varias ocasiones. Walburga y Lucretia Rouge, mellizas de sangre noble, fungían la función de distractoras con la firme determinación de otorgarle a sus líderes pequeños huecos en las defensas del ejercito del Rey Ingnotus. Lastimosamente habían sido descubiertas y habían tenido que salir de la zona y reubicarse, muy para su disgusto y angustia. Reachel Lamint, Hestia Craggy y Elana Bole, todas hijas de familia de clase baja que las habían vendido al ejercito por un par de raciones de comida; el trio había congeniado excelentemente bien desde que se juntaron en los campos de concentración que habían formado una hermandad y, sin quererlo, el grupo de francotiradoras más eficaz y letal de todo el ejercito. Ellas estaba postradas en las copas de los arboles mas frondosos y cercanos al castillo, siempre apuntando a cualquier posible enemigo que pudiera entorpecer la misión de sus líderes con sus largos bastones mágicos camuflajeados entre las ramas y hojas. En los arboles más lejanos se encontraban Harper Fuge y Jody Horpik, mestizas de sangre noble repudiadas por sus padres, ambas medi-brujas y expertas en rescate de emergencia, a la espera de que la calamidad requiriera de sus habilidades. Escondidas bajo los puentes que conectaban el pueblo con el castillo desde hacia poco mas de veinticuatro horas, reservando su magia y vertiendo un montón de poción somnífera, veneno de acromantula y un enorme frasco de su magnífica creación "poción multiplicadora de pociones", se encontraban Hipolita Yaxley y su media hermana Octavia, ambas hijas de un noble sangre pura con madres provenientes de la servidumbre del mismo hombre, ellas tenían una sola misión, envenenar toda el agua potable del reino, soltar un par de bombas somníferas en los lugares concurridos donde los soldados solían reunirse a beber, y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible sin que las descubrieran para reunirse con el segundo escuadrón de serpientes de plata que estaba resguardado a poco menos de ocho kilómetros de ahí. Alrededor del castillo y su poblado, desde hacia ya cuatro días completos, se encontraban las rompedoras mas sigilosa que nunca habían nacido en el reino de Leclerc. Helena y Alanis Raven, huérfanas sin nada que les deparara en la vida se habían enlistado por su propia voluntad en el ejercito, ahí conocieron a Page Dash, huérfana de un noble de poca mota, y a Morgana Samuels, hija no reconocida por ninguno de sus padres. Dos años después se habían convertido en el cuarteto de eruditas entrenadas para deshacer cualquier hechizo, encantamiento, maldición, barrera, etc. que les placiera, y eran aterradoramente buenas en ello.

Todas estaban ahí para morir de ser necesario, no por orden su rey, su reina o incluso el príncipe, estaban ahí por Pansy, la princesa Pansy. La joven chica que les tendió la mano en el momento mas apremiante de su entrenamiento, adjudicándose la culpa de algunos de sus errores de novatas y recibiendo el castigo correspondiente a ellos, marcado en su espalda el peso de ser quien era. Una noble. Una princesa. La única noble por la que ellas darían la vida. Sabedoras de que solo aquel circulo de "retención" tenía plena conciencia de quien era realmente Pansy y la sangre que corría por aquellas nobles venas.

Pansy y Daphne lo habían planeado todo meticulosamente a espaldas de Severus, aun yendo en contra de las ordenes de su rey, para asegurarse el cumplimento de la misión con al menos una posibilidad de salir airosas de aquella misión suicida. Es por ello que habían llevado dos escuadrones y reservado una completa infantería móvil en la retaguardia con sus mejores niños soldado a la espera de que les entregaran "el paquete" mientras ellas les proporcionaban toda la distracción posible.

Mientras todas las chicas esperaban, ellas se dedicaban a desaparecer rápida y silenciosamente a los altos mandos que rondaban en el pueblo, la mayoría de aquellos encuentros habrían provocado un desastre de no ser por el hecho de que ambas habían lanzado los más poderosos hechizos silenciadores en todos los lugares en donde cometían sus actos. Pero todo aquello había tenido consecuencias para sí mismas. Las batallas habían sido agotadoras y en muchas ocasiones habían tenido la mala fortuna de que sus cansados cuerpos sucumbieran un poco, llevándolas al punto de haber recibido alguno que otro hechizo, que gracias a Merlin habían sido absorbidos por sus túnicas de guerra. Ambas se habían resguardado entre las penumbras de los callejones a la espera de vislumbrar a la reina o de recibir algún reporte mágico de parte de Belladona. Y su espera no fue larga.

La reina había salido del castillo, aparentemente iracunda por algún motivo, con tres docenas de guardias armados hasta los dientes, la mayoría de ellos ya afectados por la ingesta de las pociones de Hipolita y Octavia, quienes por ese entonces ya estaba saliendo de los terrenos del castillo como alma que persigue un Basilisco. Había muy pocos pobladores en las calles, debido a la ingesta de agua envenenada, y los guardias del reino eran escasos, muy seguramente por el hecho de que el rey mandara al ochenta por ciento de su guardia para resguardar la seguridad de el príncipe Ronald y Guinevere. Un par de guardaespaldas se alejaron de la reina para adentrarse en una taberna a refrescarse y se toparon con una decena de guardias completamente dormidos por todos lados, alarmándose casi de inmediato, uno de ellos logro ver por el rabillo del ojo a las hermanas Rouge pero no pudieron dar la alarma al ser pinchados por un par de dardos en el cuello con pócima para dormir, cortesía de Lucretia. Tan pronto como recibieron la señal de Daphne y Pansy, las francotiradoras lanzaron aturdidores a diecisiete de los guardias, los restantes se atrincheraron en un callejón rodeando a la reina y pronto fueron abordados por Pansy y Daphne, ambas lanzándoles los más letales hechizos de sus respectivos repertorios, matando al instante a ocho guardias más. Cuatro de ellos habían logrado evacuar a la reina hacia las alcantarillas, quien renuente se había lanzado por aquel agujero.

Las hermanas Rouge se había unido a sus líderes y juntas lograron derrotar a los cinco guardias restantes, tres de ellos aun vivos y levitados por los túneles en desusó hacia donde la infantería esperaba. Pansy y Daphne habían seguido a la reina en las alcantarillas, corrieron con las pocas fuerzas que aun poseían aun después de haber pasado más de tres días sin raciones para su beneficio energético. Sus pues salpicando con sus negras y pestilentes aguas las paredes de piedra del estrecho túnel. En una intersección múltiple lograron esquivar un par de ataques del flanco derecho, respondiendo letalmente al ataque, volando sin querer aquel túnel, colapsando sus cimientos, muy para su frustración al saber que aquella explosión llamaría la atención de los guardias restantes del castillo.

\- Creo que estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento, Pansy. – susurró entre jadeos la rubia.

\- Debemos seguir, de lo contrario la reina escapará y nos encontraran los guardias restantes. No moriré, no le daré esa satisfacción a Lucius.- sentencio la morocha mientras se erguía todo lo posible pese a su estado de salud. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se engarrotaba al primer paso.

\- Fácil decirlo ¿Verdad? Apuesto que tu cuerpo está por colapsar. – le refutó risueñamente en un susurro mientras intentaba dar un paso, obteniendo el mismo resultado. – creo que la suerte se nos termino.

\- ¿Suerte? ¡Suerte es que no me enterara antes de semejante insensatez que han orquestado!. – exclamó una voz queda en el oscuro túnel a su izquierda, dicho tono de voz provocó un escalofrió en la columna vertebral de ambas. - ¡Y todo por ese imbécil de Lucius! ¡Si no fuera el Rey le cortaría las bolas y se las daría al Cerberus! . – sentencio aquella chica.

\- ¡Comandante Wallace! ¿No estabas …? . – Pansy murmuró con la voz estrangulada.

\- ¡Deja las formalidades y llámame Tracy! ¡Vámonos!. – sentenció la preciosa castaña mientras las levitaba a ambas y las miraba como si de dos crías se tratara.

\- ¿Y la misión?. – preguntó la rubia a la azabache, como respuesta tan solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros y un largo suspiro.

\- Culminada satisfactoriamente. – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa terriblemente satisfecha, misma que aumento al notar como sus protegidas portaban sonrisas orgullosas en los rostros. Ella jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba orgullosa de sus jóvenes pupilas.


End file.
